Volar
by mutemuia
Summary: Problemas durante el rodaje de Tragic Marker. Clasificado M por el lenguaje y la violencia.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío. Tampoco Kuon. ¡Ojalá!

La película que se menciona más abajo tampoco.

La acción se sitúa en el nº 183. Ahí se despega del canon.

Kyoko OoC.

* * *

**VOLAR**

Hoy Cain ha estado a punto de matar a Murasame.

Lo tenía casi colgando de la estructura a unos diez metros de altura agarrado por el cuello. Murasame enfrentando el vacío con los pies apenas apoyados en el borde, mientras Cain lo dejaba sin aire. No Cain, era BJ. Solo sostenido por las garras y el odio de BJ.

Un dios de la muerte.

Murasame peleó como pudo. Se llevaría al monstruo consigo… Tiró sus manos hacia atrás, lo agarró de las ropas y se impulsó hacia adelante. Cayeron los dos. Las ropas de BJ ondeaban como las alas negras de alguna criatura mítica.

Yo solo pude gritar.

Él me oyó.

Y entonces voló.

Se retorció en el aire, giró sobre sí mismo, una, dos veces, volvió a hacerlo, de nuevo otro giro, y otro…, y finalmente llegó al suelo con la elegancia de un gimnasta al terminar su ejercicio. Digno de la máxima puntuación. Impecable.

Murasame había caído sobre la lona que habían preparado. Asustado, pero vivo. Ileso. El plató estaba en silencio. Empezaron a oírse los gritos de preocupación y los de asombro. La muerte había estado allí hoy.

Cain había caído más allá del grupo que estaba con Murasame. Estaba aún en el suelo en la misma postura. Con una indiferencia que no sentía, me agaché y empecé a sacarle fotos y a alabar su maquillaje. En su mirada vacía hubo un destello de reconocimiento. Y poco a poco, Cain volvió.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, esa misma noche, me desperté. Sabía que había habido algo tremendamente familiar en la forma en que Cain voló ese día. Entonces lo recordé:

Corn volaba para mí. Allá junto al río. En nuestro lugar secreto.

Volaba con esa misma elegancia, con esa misma gracia etérea que yo creía exclusiva de las hadas. Volaba para hacerme sonreír, por ver mi cara de asombro, para hacerme olvidar el agravio que mi madre o Shotaro me hubieran brindado ese día.

No. Ese negro ángel de la muerte no podía ser mi príncipe de las hadas. No.

Mis recuerdos de la infancia podían engañarme, por supuesto. Tsuruga Ren, el hombre que encarna a BJ y a Cain Heel, era un alma torturada, llena de dolor y oscuridad. El Presidente hoy me lo había dado a entender. Ese hombre no podía ser mi Corn.

Pero en el fondo, siempre lo había sabido. Una parte de mí siempre sintió esa conexión. Especialmente desde Karuizawa. Allí, durante aquel paseo por el bosque, por un segundo creí ver a Corn.

Hoy, en el plató, lo había vuelto a ver.

Asúmelo.

* * *

Soy actriz. Todos los días veo cómo el equipo de maquillaje transforma el hermoso rostro de Tsuruga Ren en una máscara de muerte de carne pútrida. He visto también cómo me transformaban a mí en una hermosa Ojou-sama* en el rodaje de _Ring Doh_. Y en la terrorífica Hongo Mio, con la horrible cicatriz en mi cara.

Así que, al fin y al cabo, no me resulta del todo extraño asumir con cierta naturalidad que mi Corn sea el actor Nº 1 de Japón. Ese que ahora mismo está fingiendo dormir a metro y medio de mi cama…

\- Nii-san ¿no puedes dormir? ¿Otra pesadilla?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a dormir contigo?

Y él por toda respuesta, levanta las sábanas y se rueda un poco haciendo sitio para mí.

\- Eres como un niño grande, Nii-san -le digo mientras me acuesto en la cama junto a él.

\- Por eso estás tú para cuidarme, Setsu -me dice con voz ronca mientras me acerca a él y me abraza desde atrás, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello. Lo siento respirar tranquilo contra mi piel. El sueño empieza a venir.

Tinte y lentillas, me digo. Y once años... Y un alma atrapada en la oscuridad.

Sí, eso es lo que ha hecho falta para convertir a Corn en Ren. Para convertir a mi príncipe de luz en un ángel oscuro. Aunque en el fondo sigue siendo Corn, mi amigo de la infancia.

Esa noche duermo tranquila en sus brazos. En los brazos de Corn.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al llegar a plató, estaban montando una nueva escenografía, y nos dijeron que no le necesitaban para el rodaje. El director Konoe llevaba horas convenciendo a todo el equipo de que lo ocurrido el día antes no había sido más que dos actores dejándose llevar por sus personajes, y diciendo lo fácil que resultaba que traspasaran esa enemistad de sus personajes a la vida real.

Ya que Cain tendría la tarde libre, propuso comprar algo para picar y ver una película en el canal de pago. Cuando llegamos, preparamos las cosas y nos sentamos en el sillón. Cain me acercó, haciéndome apoyar en él con mi cabeza en su pecho. Pasó el brazo por detrás de mi espalda, y me rodeó la cintura. Yo podía escuchar el ritmo rápido de su corazón. El mío estaba por salir del pecho, porque precisamente ese día había escogido yo un top corto que me dejaba el vientre al aire. Así que mi 'hermano' estaba tocando mi piel expuesta. Yo sentía sus dedos moverse suaves sobre mí. Lentamente, como una caricia.

\- Setsu, ¿tienes frío?

\- Un poco, Nii-san.

Y agarró una de las mantas de la cama, y la puso sobre nosotros. Los dos, tapaditos bajo la misma manta. Qué tierno…

Él empezó a moverse por el menú de la pantalla viendo qué podríamos elegir. Se detuvo sobre un título. Un momento. ¿Esa? Solo con ver el nombre, mi Kyoko interior se puso a dar saltos de alegría. Pero Setsu no debía.

\- Nii-san, sabes que no me gustan las películas de princesas. Prefiero las de terror -_mentira, pero qué buena actriz soy_, me digo.

\- Pero, Setsu, hazme el gusto. Hoy tengo ganas de ver algo 'ligero'. De todas formas, aquí hay monstruos, y villanos terribles, duelos a espada... Vamos, será divertido.

\- Lo soportaré solo por ti, Nii-san -_claro, qué gran sacrificio el mío…_

\- Gracias, hermanita -y me besa levemente en la parte alta de la cabeza.

Apunta con el mando y pulsa para aceptar. La película:

**La Princesa Prometida**

Con la primera escena, Setsu desapareció. No. Yo la hice desaparecer. Setsu no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. No la quería allí. Yo, Mogami Kyoko, era la que estaba en ese sillón, en los brazos de Corn, viendo la mejor película de amor y aventuras de todos los tiempos. Uf. Sí. Princesas, piratas, monstruos, amores eternos, traiciones, duelos de ingenio y de espada, brujos, hechiceros… Nooo. Sin dudas. Era yo la que quería estar en ese sillón viendo esa película.

Siempre me había fascinado la escena de Westley y Buttercup en la granja. Él, un plebeyo a su servicio, y ella, la altanera y arrogante propietaria. El pobre siervo no encontraba otra forma de expresar su amor a su altiva señora, más que aceptando sus órdenes siempre con las mismas palabras. "Como desees", le decía. Siempre. Y en su momento ella descubrió que todos y cada uno de sus 'Como desees' querían decir 'Te amo'. Sí. Y el amor floreció. Amor verdadero… Ah, qué romántico…

Un momento… ¿Eh? ¿Me acabo de derretir ante la idea del amor verdadero? ¿Y mis furias no han salido? ¿Y tampoco he escupido sapos y culebras por la boca? Hmm… ¿Qué me pasa? ¿El amor ya no me escandaliza?

Él pausa la película y se me queda mirando.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Nada. Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa…

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que no me he acordado de poner la lavadora…

Me mira raro, pero finalmente acaba diciendo:

\- Lo que tú digas. Déjalo para otro momento.

La película transcurre con mi emoción creciendo. Yo no me puedo contener y empiezo a musitar algunas líneas de los diálogos. Noto la risa burbujeando en el pecho de mi 'hermano'.

Cuando están a punto de entrar al pantano de fuego, Buttercup pregunta qué son los R.A.G. En nuestra habitación se oyen dos voces que responden: "¡Roedores de Aspecto Gigantesco!". Me aparto un poco y me quedo mirando a Corn, boquiabierta de la impresión. Él me mira, con la risa bailando en sus ojos. Y cuando ya no puedo contenerme más, rompemos a reír, a carcajada limpia.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

\- ¿El qué?

\- Vamos, reconócelo, te gusta esta película -le digo sofocando otra carcajada.

\- No más que a ti. Tú eres la que se vuelve loca con las historias de princesas -me responde sonriendo intentando fingirse ofendido.

\- ¿Entonces la escogiste para mí?

\- No.

\- ¿No? -le digo con cara de cachorrito de nivel dos. Técnica aprendida directamente del maestro.

\- Sííí… -resignado-, aunque tu Setsu no discutió mucho.

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a una de zombies? No, gracias…

\- Yo no sería taaan malo…

\- Mejor no correr el riesgo…

\- Mogami-san, no puedes pensar siquiera que yo te haría eso…

\- Tsuruga-san, te encanta meterte conmigo. Así que sí, permíteme dudarlo -le digo con una sonrisa inocente. Y él, con una sonrisa que supera a la mía, me responde:

\- Desde luego, lo que hay que oír… Anda, vamos a seguir, que ya van a salir del pantano.

Y reanudamos la película, y nos sentamos igual que al principio. En la misma postura. Pero esta vez, como Kyoko y Ren. Sin pretextos ni actuaciones. Y los dos los sabemos.

Y seguimos viendo la peli. La tortura y el rescate de Westley, el matrimonio de hechiceros, la escena del fuelle, "¿Farolero?", los del sillón contestamos a dúo, "¡Amor verdadero!", el asalto al castillo, Íñigo Montoya y su insigne desafío, coreado por nosotros… Y por fin la reunión de los dos enamorados, la victoria sin sangre de Westley, y finalmente la voz de Colombo declarando su beso como el más apasionado y puro desde la invención del beso…

* * *

El resto de la tarde-noche había sido magnífico. Me alegró pasar el día con mi amigo recién descubierto. Dimos vueltas por las tiendas. Fuimos a comer por ahí. Comida sana, por supuesto. Paseamos por el parque. Dimos de comer a los patos del estanque. Comimos helado. Estuvimos charlando todo el tiempo. De cosas en general, ninguna demasiado personal. De vez en cuando se burlaba un poquito de mí. Para no perder la costumbre, decía. Pero ni una sola vez me llamó Setsu ni hermanita. Ni una sola vez le llamé Nii-san. De los Heel solo teníamos la apariencia. Esto casi parecía una cita. Una pareja de novios. Mogami Kyoko con Tsuruga Ren paseando por el parque. Como dos enamorados. Ya. Claro. Como si eso fuera posible. Colegas, senpai-kohai, compañeros, amigos, incluso… Pero no como pareja.

Y la sola idea me dolió.

Era un dolor nuevo. No me sentía utilizada, ni menospreciada. Eso no. Era algo distinto. Como si algo que estuviera en mi pecho estuviera incompleto y roto, y solo él pudiera arreglarlo. Como si solo hallara sosiego únicamente en su presencia. Era más bien… como si él fuera mi otra mitad…

…

Oh Dios mío, estoy enamorada de él.

* * *

Y mi vida como Setsu se volvió un infierno…

Ya antes siempre fue incómoda. Demasiada cercanía, demasiado contacto, demasiada intimidad… Demasiado complejo de hermanos el de esos dos.

Pero ahora cada caricia suya era pura tortura. Porque me descubrí anhelando más. Me descubrí deseando que no fueran para Setsu, sino para Kyoko, para mí… Quería que fuera Ren y no Cain el que estuviera en esa habitación de hotel conmigo.

Nuevo, extraño, desbordante… Este sentimiento desconocido y nuevo, este fuego y esta necesidad… Una tortura…

* * *

De vuelta al rodaje, Murasame le evitaba como a la peste. Cuando tenían que rodar una escena juntos, la rodaban y luego se iban por lados opuestos del escenario. Le oía todos los días seguir despotricando contra nosotros, pero de lejos. Nosotros le ignorábamos. Y un par de días después del 'incidente', cruzó la raya. Yo le oí. Le oyó también medio plató. Que la zorra de la hermanita solo necesitaba un buen polvo para quitarle esa cara de aburrimiento, y él con gusto se ofrecía voluntario para la tarea. En ese momento sentí pena por el pobre idiota de Murasame, porque en cuanto dijo las últimas palabras, vi cómo un rayo negro lo alzó por la garganta y lo lanzó contra la pared. Cayó al suelo y quedó tendido sobre su espalda. Empezó a quejarse de dolor.

La bota de mi hermano estaba a centímetros de la cara de Murasame.

\- Cain, espera -le dije poniendo mi mano en su brazo- El cabeza-queso no merece que manches tus botas con su sangre. No tiene más que aire en el cerebro…

Me puse delante de él y suavemente le empujé hacia atrás con mis manos en su pecho. No se movía. Seguía con la mirada enfurecida y fija en el idiota del suelo. Al menos había quitado la bota de su cara. Con el dorso de la mano, le acaricié la mejilla y le obligué a mirarme.

\- Shh… no merece la pena.

\- ¿Qué no merece la pena? ¿Qué no merece la pena? ¿Pero tú has oído lo que ha dicho? Te ha faltado al respeto, te ha insultado ¿Y tú todavía lo proteges?

\- Te protejo a ti, Nii-san. No quedaría bien que la prensa se enterara de que el actor principal de una película le cambia la cara al coprotagonista. Y en cuanto a proteger mi honor, me basto yo sola, Nii-san. Déjalo… -lo sentí aflojar un poco la tensión-. No pasará un día sin que este idiota se pregunte qué habré hecho para obtener mi venganza. Puede ser algo tan inocente como inundarle el té con laxantes, o algo más travieso como ponerle pegamento dentro de los zapatos. O quizás mi favorita… llenar de polvos picapica su cama y su ropa interior… No te preocupes, Nii-san, o me quitarás toda la diversión…

\- Setsu, al menos que se disculpe…

\- Por supuesto, Nii-san, si te hace feliz.

\- ¡Cabeza-queso! ¡Saca el culo de tu cara y pídele disculpas a la señorita! No mereces siquiera lamer la suela de sus botas, sabandija de mierda… -la verdad es que no alzó la voz. Fue más bien un rugido bajo, felino, pero todos entendieron. Murasame también. Se levantó. El director le dio un coscorrón para que avanzara y empezó a farfullar una disculpa.

\- Setsu.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo se llama esa cosa tan rara que hacen aquí en Japón? Sí, eso que hacía mucho la chica que nos pusieron de guía…

\- Dogeza**, Nii-san.

\- Tú, hazlo. Ya.

Y Murasame se puso de rodillas y se inclinó para postrarse por completo tocando la cabeza directamente en el suelo. Siguió farfullando. Todo el plató le estaba mirando.

Mi 'hermano' simplemente me tomó del brazo y nos fuimos a su camerino. Nada más entrar, me sentí empujada contra la puerta. Me tenía sujeta por las manos. Sus ojos destilaban ira contenida.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, Kyoko? ¿Cómo? El mierda ese te suelta una perla así, y tú no te inmutas.

\- ¿No? ¿Eso crees? Pues supongo entonces que se trata de una cuestión de prioridades. Por cierto, suéltame -lo hizo-. Más que me insultaran, me preocupaba aún más que arruinaras tu carrera y tu reputación por culpa de un descerebrado, que le dieras una paliza, y acabara en el hospital, porque todo esto se sabría. Se acabaría sabiendo. Lo que ocurrió el otro día con Murasame también. Y el director Konoe no podría seguir protegiéndote. Y la pelea con aquellos chicos en nuestro primer día, también. El Presidente te retiraría de la película, y luego vendría la policía, la prensa, el escándalo…, el fin de tu carrera… ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Renunciar a todo por dejarte llevar por la ira?

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Al carajo con todo!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Escúchame de una vez! -alcé la voz yo también.

Se me quedó mirando como si fuera la primera vez que me viera. Lo conduje al sofá del camerino y allí se sentó como un niño sorprendido al que están reprendiendo por primera vez. Intenté serenarme y borrar los nervios de mi voz.

\- Escúchame, porque solo te lo diré una vez. ¿Crees que no veo la oscuridad en ti? ¿Que no veo cómo luchas contra ella? ¿Que no sé que huiste, y sigues huyendo, de algo que te atormenta? Vives solo, no tienes amigos cercanos, tus más allegados son por motivos laborales. No se te conoce familia. No hablas de ella. Vives en tu propia jaula. De oro, eso sí, pero jaula al fin y al cabo. Tu apartamento es impersonal, de catálogo de revista, sí, pero no ni hay ni un solo objeto que demuestre que una persona real vive allí. No hay fotos de familia, amigos, ni siquiera cuadros de paisajes o fotos de mascotas. No hay recuerdos. Es un hogar frío. Y tú eres una máscara, Tsuruga Ren. Así que dime, ¿quieres sacrificar esa máscara por un idiota? ¿Quieres sacrificar lo único que te apasiona, la actuación, por dejarte llevar por la ira? Porque, me apuesto lo que quieras, la ira fue lo que te metió en problemas la primera vez.

Ya hacía rato que Ren había dejado de intentar protestar. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de pánico en la cara. Alcancé a ver en ellos el brillo de unas lágrimas no derramadas. Se las arregló para decirme:

\- Kyoko, yo… yo tenía quince años…

\- Shh, no es necesario. Calla. No tienes que contarlo.

\- Oh, Kyoko, hay tanto que debo decirte…

\- No tienes que decirme nada. No... Lo que quiero es una promesa. Y yo te haré otra. Te ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mi mano para que pases esta ordalía de rodaje, para que BJ no te arrastre al abismo de nuevo. Pero a cambio quiero que me avises con sinceridad cuando te sientas mal, cuando notes que las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos vienen a por ti. O cuando la presión en el estudio te ahogue, dímelo. Y la ira, debes aprender a dejarla salir, no a contenerla, sino a liberarla sin causar daño. No quiero enterarme cuando ya hayas explotado. No quiero ver cómo te destruyes. No quiero que me mientas. No quiero que tengas que 'actuar' que estás bien a mi lado. Quiero ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte. Por favor…

* * *

Me despertó una caricia en la mejilla y un susurro con mi nombre.

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Puedo…?

\- ¿Eh? … sí, claro… anda, anda…

Y yo me movía un poco y él se acostaba frente a mí, me abrazaba, me daba un beso en la frente y ponía mi cabeza bajo su barbilla, de forma que yo dormía enterrada en su pecho (hay formas peores, la verdad). Después se quedaba dormido inmediatamente.

Ya era la quinta noche seguida que me lo pedía y pronto quedó claro: Tsuruga Ren no podía dormir sin su tabla de salvación humana de metro sesenta y tres. Yo me había comprometido y no podía negarme (tampoco querría), aunque a él le daba algo de apuro al principio. Pero era la única forma de mantener a raya sus pesadillas.

No preguntes cómo, pero nuestro arreglo funcionaba. A veces venía a mí hirviendo de cólera por Dios sabe qué, y yo le preguntaba "¿Saco o parque?". Si era saco, nos íbamos a la sala del gimnasio del hotel a que él se desahogara pegando puñetazos al saco de boxeo o al punch. Yo simplemente le acompañaba. Si era parque, alquilaba yo una bicicleta allí y él corría. Empezábamos juntos, y si su día era muy malo, pronto me dejaba atrás, yo sin prisa, y él corriendo casi hasta la extenuación, como para dejar el dolor lejos, pero si ese día podía soportarlo, hacíamos juntos todo el carril bici. A mí me gustaba más esta opción del parque. Muchas veces acabábamos junto al estanque o descansando bajo un árbol. Pronto los cerezos florecerían. Sería precioso.

Habíamos dejado de lado toda actuación como los hermanos Heel cuando estábamos a solas. Me convenció para llamarle Ren, aunque yo por dentro me mordía las ganas de llamarle por el nombre con el que le conocí, Corn. En fin… Todos los días la misma conversación. Acoso y derribo:

\- Si yo te llamo Kyoko, tú debes llamarme Ren. Es lo justo.

\- No. Eso sería una falta de respeto. Eres mi senpai, mayor que yo, veterano y además…

\- Que sí, que sí, lo que tú digas… Me llama senpai la persona que ahora me está enseñando a mí, bien, vale... Me llamas mayor, cuando son cuatro años tan solo. Quien te oiga, pensaría que soy un viejo a tu lado… Kyoko, ya está bien, por favor, llámame por mi nombre de pila o entonces sí que me voy a ofender en serio. ¿Y tú no quieres eso, verdad?

Acabé rindiéndome por no oírle más la misma cantinela, o por esa mirada de 'hazlo o te arrepentirás', aún no lo tengo muy claro…

Ya llevábamos casi una semana con esta nueva dinámica, y él estaba más centrado. Cuando rodábamos, yo tenía que mantenerme a la vista para que él estuviera tranquilo. Mientras, Murasame era vigilado estrechamente por Konoe y otros miembros del equipo, y el resto del rodaje transcurrió con relativa calma.

Nos acostumbramos a hablar un rato después de cenar y recoger. Acostados en el sofá, jugando él con mis manos, me iba dando piezas de su historia, sin nombres ni lugares, por supuesto, pero las suficientes para hacerte una idea de sus fantasmas y demonios. Me habló de su desastrosa juventud, y de su exilio autoimpuesto, que hacía sufrir a sus padres. De sus primeros años como Tsuruga Ren. Me dijo también que Lory tenía razón, que yo era su amuleto protector, su talismán. Que bendecía el día en que Lory me había puesto a su lado, porque…

\- Ya, ya… para ahí de echarme flores. Es embarazoso…

\- ¿Qué reconozcan tus méritos es embarazoso? Pues acostúmbrate pronto, porque si no, jamás podrás subir al escenario a recoger un premio, Kyoko. Y te aseguro yo que tendrás que hacerlo muchas veces…

\- Y dale…

\- ¿Por qué te incomoda? Es la verdad, eres ya una magnífica actriz, y serás aún mejor con el tiempo. Y yo quiero estar a tu lado para ver en qué te conviertes. No quiero perdérmelo… -y me plantó un sonoro beso en la curva del cuello…

Yo me quedé rígida, sorprendida. Él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Nos levantamos para quedar sentados el uno junto al otro.

\- Kyoko…

\- No, déjalo… No des explicaciones. Lo sé, es esta rara intimidad que tenemos tú y yo, te dejaste llevar. No pasa nada.

\- Sí. Pero eso no significa que no quisiera hacerlo…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Que me muero por besarte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Todos los días y a todas horas.

\- Ah… ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que eres tú y no esta historia de los hermanos Heel?

\- Sí.

A quién quiero engañar. Yo me moría por ser besada. Me moría por comerle la boca al hombre que tenía delante de mí. Al infierno con todo…

Nos encontramos a mitad de camino. Los labios primero, suavemente, como tanteando. Después, no… Y tras esa confianza recién descubierta, las lenguas se unieron al festín. Y sí, le comí la boca. Y él a mí. Y me encantó. Y los gemidos y suspiros, míos y suyos, también.

Creo que superamos a Westley y Buttercup… Aunque nuestro beso no fue casto. No, eso no…

Menos mal que estaba sentada, porque a mí las piernas dejaron de funcionarme casi desde el principio. En cambio, mis manos se movían por su cuenta, libremente, por su pecho, por su pelo. Él me abrazaba fuerte, como si fuera a escaparme, y sus caricias me hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.

Pero en algún momento me di cuenta de que necesitábamos respirar. Un proceso vital e ineludible el de respirar. Al romper el beso en busca de aire, él, con los ojos nublados por algo a lo que yo aún no sabía ponerle nombre, me dijo:

\- Kyoko, yo…

\- Shhh… Escucha… -mi voz casi sin aliento-. Tengo una petición para ti. En realidad hace ya tiempo que me muero por preguntarte una cosa -le digo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- ¿Volverás a volar para mí, Corn?

La sorpresa y el asombro aparecieron en sus ojos. Finalmente, con una sonrisa torcida, propia del playboy que yo sabía que ya no era, y una ligera inclinación de cabeza, me dijo:

\- Como desees…

* * *

_* _Ojou-sama:_ señorita de alta cuna [sufijo honorífico formal]. Kyoko siempre las imagina de gran belleza._

_**_ Dogeza: _pues lo que Murasame hace. Es la forma de reverencia de disculpa más profunda en la cultura japonesa. Extremadamente formal. _

_Mil gracias como siempre a __**Anansi's acolyte **__por ser mi beta. Eres un sol._


End file.
